


Glimmer of Hope

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [642]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst, Basically, Crimes & Criminals, Heavy Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police, Rating May Change, Strangers to Lovers, Tags May Change, another fic yeah
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Mauricio n'a jamais signé pour prendre un jeune policier en intérim, encore moins parce qu'il est du mauvais côté de la loi.
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Mauricio Pochettino
Series: FootballShot [642]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Glimmer of Hope : Chapitre 1

Il n’a jamais aimé les commissariats. Ce n’est pas beau, les couleurs ressortent mal quand les corps en uniformes ternes passent devant les murs peints. Les bruits et les courses s’enchaînent devant lui alors qu’il attend patiemment. Ce ne sont pas les menottes à ses poignets qui le fâchent, non, il peut s’en débarrasser rapidement et facilement, mais attendre l’énerve. Il est censé être considéré comme un criminel, n’est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ne pas le laisser en compagnie d’un policier pour l’occuper un minimum ? N’est-il donc pas important pour ses chers amis forces de l’ordre ? Non, ça n’a pas l’air. Son pied continue de tapoter le sol en attendant que quelque chose se produise. Mauricio souffle du nez en s’appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise, regardant les gens passer autour de lui sans se soucier une seule seconde de son histoire, qui doit être hideuse pour un être jurant par la moralité. Il n’est pas si loin de commencer à somnoler, le brouhaha autour de lui se transformant en une berceuse sympathique pour calmer son esprit tumultueux. Se retrouver ici était stupide mais il a au moins l’occasion de s’asseoir quelques minutes pour se reposer après tout ce qu’il s’est passé.

Mauricio regrette déjà ses envies d’agitation quand il fait de son mieux pour couvrir ses oreilles avec ses mains menottés, le bruit étouffé par la distance d’une explosion le sortant de ses pensées. Il n’est pas spécialement inquiété, entouré par des fourmis s’agitant autour de lui pour protéger leur fourmilière dont il serait presque la reine, mais ça ne l’empêche pas de se sentir menacé. Il lui faut peu de temps pour aller se cacher derrière un mur semblant beaucoup plus résistant que la pauvre chaise qu’on lui avait prêtée par dépit. Mauricio écoute les pas frapper le sol, ainsi que les détonations d’armes à feu, dieu qu’il aimerait en avoir une au même moment pour se défendre correctement… Les policiers semblent l’avoir oublier alors qu’ils partent tous en direction des intrus, Mauricio n’a aucune idée de combien ils sont et de pourquoi ils sont là, mais il n’a clairement pas envie de s’éterniser ici, et encore moins avec ce qu’il a dans la doublure de sa veste. Il laisse les menottes amicales retombées sur le sol alors qu’il attend le bon moment pour se relever et fuir, le monde extérieur à ce ramdam l’attendant tout autant qu’il l’attend.

Malheureusement pour lui, il y a toujours des policiers adeptes de leur bon vieux dicton démagogique du bien contre le mal. Mauricio n’a jamais autant mal regardé quelqu’un, mais ce stupide jeune policier qui passe la menotte autour de son poignet pour le menotter à lui et l’empêcher de fuir a bien mérité son jugement. Il sort de là et il se débarrasse de tout ça, sans discernement démagogique. Mauricio aurait bien aimé lui voler son arme pour le forcer à le suivre, malheureusement c’est beaucoup plus compliqué en voyant que ce gêneur ne porte que sa plaque sur lui. Il se trimballe un idiot. Mauricio n’est pas loin de le frapper pour lui faire comprendre qu’il ne veut pas de lui, mais les pas de plus en plus lourds qui s’abattent sur le sol ne l’encouragent pas à le faire, ou en tout cas, pas pour le moment. Il le traîne avec lui jusqu’à la sortie de secours la plus proche, les rafales d’armes à feu les frôlant de peu. Il regrette l’ennui mortel d’il y a seulement quelques minutes maintenant qu’il est poursuivi par des fous faisant exploser un commissariat, menotté à un policier amateur.

Il enfourche la première moto qu’il peut, ce putain de policier tirant sur son bras en s’asseyant derrière lui. Il va le tuer. Mauricio déteste absolument toute cette situation, déteste être accompagné, et encore plus être poursuivi dans les rues de Londres. Les balles continuant de le manquer de peu commencent à l’énerver, il ne peut pas se concentrer sur sa conduite avec un idiot derrière lui, d’autres criminels lui tirant dessus, et aucune arme lui permettant de se défendre un minimum ! Mauricio fait de son mieux pour rester calme quand il prend un virage vers une ruelle, au moins il est sûr que les voitures ne pourront pas le suivre, que ses poursuivants devront perdre du temps en faisant un détour pour le retrouver. Mauricio s’arrête quelques secondes, à l’abri des balles, pour faire passer le petit gars sur ses genoux, c’est bien malgré lui qu’il profite du corps contre le sien, mais c’est pour survivre, même si ça a l’air plus humiliant pour le policier. Il reprend son rythme, il doit se débarrasser de lui dans un endroit sûr.

‘’Quel est ton nom, petit ?’’

‘’Vous allez me tuer, n’est-ce pas ?’’

‘’C’est à considérer, mais faisons d’abord connaissance le temps d’être en sécurité.’’

‘’Je m’appelle… Je m’appelle Niko.’’ Mauricio n’a pas que besoin de sa voix tremblante pour savoir qu’il n’est pas rassuré sur ses genoux, il peut le comprendre

‘’Mauricio Pochettino pour ma part, monsieur l’agent.’’

Mauricio ne s’attendait pas à une discussion vu leur position, et il n’était pas sûr de vraiment la vouloir, alors n’être occupé que par le vrombissement de la moto lui a suffi, le temps qu’il vérifie qu’ils n’étaient pas suivis, qu’ils pouvaient se mettre à l’abri sans aucun problème. Les menottes le dérangent, mais il sait qu’il peut les mettre de côté très facilement, et ce n’est pas le jeune policier ayant l’air de découvrir le monde qui va l’en empêcher. Mauricio dépose suffisamment de billets sur le comptoir pour payer une chambre d’hôtel convenable, il ne compte pas y passer beaucoup de temps, alors le peu d’argent qu’il a volé avant de se faire arrêter lui suffit. Se retrouver dans l’ascenseur avec cet abruti toujours menotté commence à lui faire lentement changer d’avis. Il ne le déteste pas totalement, après tout, Niko, ou peu importe si c’est son vrai nom, a l’air docile vu le temps qu’il a déjà passé avec lui sans jamais essayer de le ramener au commissariat.

Mauricio se sent un peu plus relaxé quand il referme la porte de la chambre, plus d’yeux malveillants sur lui pour le moment et c’est une bonne chose. Il s’est déjà libéré de cette paire de menottes, alors ce n’est pas d’une grande difficulté pour lui. Par contre, il peut deviner au premier regard que le policier aura plus de mal que lui. C’est ce qui l’amène à le pousser sur le lit, riant silencieusement du regard apeuré et surpris du minot, semblant encore plus chétif quand ses mains glissent sur lui pour le forcer à se rabattre jusqu’à la tête du lit. Un léger souffle sur sa joue, et ses doigts jouent avec les menottes pour l’attacher à la barre du lit. Il reste une gêne, mais il est moins dangereux comme ça.

‘’Hey ! Libérez-moi !’’ Mauricio le regarde un instant, il est si désirable comme ça, menotté au lit, son visage couvert de sueur et sa chemise légèrement ouverte. Ce serait dommage de le laisser attirer tout le voisinage s’il continue de crier comme ça. Par chance, le panier de fruits de bienvenue sur la table de la chambre fera l’affaire, une belle pomme rouge ne peut que contenir les suffocations de peur que ce petit forme à chaque seconde qui passe.

Il n’est pas contre un café à l’heure actuelle, alors il claque la porte derrière lui en se sentant libéré d’une contrainte supplémentaire.

À suivre…


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

Mauricio sirote patiemment son café en regardant les nouvelles défilées sur la télévision du hall de l’hôtel. Personne n’a l’air de le connaître, ou de le reconnaître, alors il ne se fait pas de soucis en restant correctement assis sur le fauteuil bien plus confortable que les chaises du commissariats. Il est même surpris de voir que l’explosion du commissariat ne soit pas tant mise en avant par les informations, il aurait espéré un meilleur sort pour ces pauvres murs qu’il a vu disparaître. Son café est sympathique, mais un véritable repas ne lui aurait pas fait de mal pour l’accompagner, cependant il ne va pas se plaindre, il a le temps avant de devoir retourner au casino. Il souffle du nez quand son téléphone lui rappelle que les heures passent et que plus il passe de temps avec ce qu’il a dans la poche, plus il se met en danger. Ce qu’il a fait est stupide, mais il ne compte pas se débiner, c’était une bonne chose pour Londres.

Il relève les yeux de son café quand il voit la crosse d’une arme dépasser de l’un des pantalons de deux entrants dans le hall. Il suit leurs interactions au comptoir avec attention, l’un des deux demandant la chambre qu’il a loué en faisant croire à une surprise. Mauricio attend quelques secondes, une fois qu’ils sont partis dans les escaliers pour monter jusqu’à sa chambre, pour prendre l’ascenseur et les prendre à revers. Il les voit tirer sur le loquet à carte, eh bien c’est dommage pour le confort de son petit policier abandonné sur le lit, il doit d’ailleurs être surpris en les voyant débarquer de cette manière après tant de temps de calme. Mauricio envoie son pied dans le dos du premier, avant de récupérer son arme pour l’achever lui et son compère. Sa chambre, ses règles. Mauricio se sent bien plus heureux maintenant qu’il peut se défendre avec une arme correcte et rapide, un bon calibre est souvent bien plus efficace qu’un commissariat entier et rempli de policiers.

Mauricio pose son regard sur Niko une fois que la porte est refermée, aucun œil ne pouvant suivre le sang qui coule des cadavres. Le jeune policier tremble sur son lit, ses bras enchevêtrés avec les menottes, vraisemblablement il ne sait pas comment s’en débarrasser. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres quand il voit que la pomme est toujours présente dans la bouche du minot. Bon garçon. Être en contrôle d’un policier, même si inexpérimenté, l’amuse beaucoup, il n’a pas l’impression de faire quelque chose qui lui coûterait la vie quand il est prêt de lui. Ou en tout cas, il ne se sent pas menacé par un véritable agent de la loi prêt à l’appliquer corps et âme. Mauricio se glisse jusqu’à lui, s’asseyant entre ses jambes alors qu’il peut voir toute sa peur dans son regard. Un vrai gosse sous lui, ses vagues couinements étouffés par le fruit pécheur entre ses lèvres. Il lève son bras pour le sortir des menottes, il l’a trop fait patienter et vient juste de se servir de lui comme appât, alors Niko a bien le droit à un peu de repos. Mauricio récupère sa pomme pour mordre dedans, c’est son seul repas de toute la journée alors en profiter à son tour ne peut pas lui faire de mal, encore moins quand il voit à quel point la pomme a rendu les belles lèvres jeunes et insolentes du policier encore plus rouges et désirables.

‘’Et maintenant quoi ?’’ Mauricio tourne sa tête vers les cadavres en essayant de ne pas trop se concentrer sur Niko et son corps qui le perturbe

‘’Maintenant je vais nous chercher des vêtements, et tu prends une douche. Cet horrible uniforme ne te va pas.’’

‘’Pourquoi est-ce que vous faîtes ça ?’’ Hm, enfin une question pertinente pour quelqu’un qui vient de se faire enlever par un criminel

‘’Il se pourrait que j’ai volé quelque chose d’important à ce cher Frank Lampard.’’

‘’L-Lampard ? Comme dans le patron inarrêtable du gang le plus puissant de Londres ?’’ Eh bien, le petit semble apeuré rien qu’à entendre ce nom

‘’Pour un policier, tu n’as pas fière allure. Arrête de te comporter comme un chien battu, c’est ton travail de l’arrêter.’’

‘’Je ne pensais pas que… Ce serait à moi de l’arrêter…’’

Mauricio le regarde rapidement, il se trimballe vraiment un minot en manque de confiance, ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il imaginait la police actuelle. Il se relève du lit pour ranger les deux corps dans le placard à balais, n’hésitant pas à reprendre un croc dans la pomme de temps en temps. Il laisse le petit gars aller dans la salle de bain, Mauricio a d’autres choses à faire que de l’aider à se laver, il n’est pas une nourrisse quand même. Il essaie de camoufler les problèmes de loquet, avant de repartir acheter des vêtements pour que lui ressemble à autre chose qu’un touriste, et pour que Niko ait l’air d’autre chose qu’un stagiaire du commissariat.

Il revient après une ou deux heures, ce n’est pas le shopping le plus fructueux, mais c’était amusant de se faire conseiller par les vendeuses, si elles savaient… Ils doivent être présentables pour aller au casino, et Mauricio se surprend à se sentir bien dans son costume, il ne met juste pas sa cravate, il n’est pas strict dans sa manière de s’habiller. Ce qui a l’air d’être différent pour son petit acolyte, enroulant sa cravate en tremblotant légèrement, sa chemise mettant un peu trop en avant son abdomen ferme, et le pantalon de costume révélant un peu trop du bas de son corps. Mauricio devrait arrêter de le regarder, mais peut-il vraiment se blâmer d’avoir affaire à un beau jeune homme ?

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Le casino n’a pas changé depuis la dernière fois où il est venu, ça lui fait presque chaud au cœur. Mauricio n’a pas vraiment le temps de s’attarder sur tous les micro-changements qu’il peut remarquer au niveau de la tapisserie et des dorures quelconques sur le mur, mais ç’a été bien entretenu avec le temps. Il avait davantage l’habitude d’aller à l’étage ou au sous-sol pour faire son business, alors redécouvrir la salle principale l’amuse, même s’il ne fait que traîner le minot avec lui jusqu’à la table de jeu réservée aux amis du propriétaire. Il n’est pas exactement ami avec Frank, mais ils se connaissent, en tout cas suffisamment pour que l’anglais le déteste. Mauricio n’a pas touché au blackjack depuis quelques temps, cependant il s’en souvient suffisamment pour apprendre au petit gars à jouer.

Ce qu’il y a de bien avec lui, c’est qu’il a l’air prêt à apprendre. En tout cas, Niko carte ses yeux sur les cartes et ne semble pas encore complètement perdu, même si quand il joue contre lui, il a vraiment l’air d’un amateur. Un amateur en joli costume, avec une belle mèche de cheveux tombant sur son front, le rendant diaboliquement adorable et attirant. Mauricio passe son bras autour de la taille du petit gars, il ne veut pas que n’importe qui passant par là ait la moindre envie de le toucher alors qu’il est là et qu’il veille sur son minot. D’une certaine manière, il l’a kidnappé, et comme il ne connaît rien à la vie et s’émerveille en voyant le moindre AS, Mauricio n’a pas envie de le laisser entre les griffes d’un autre gars comme lui. Il le laisse quand même filer aux toilettes, le minot lui faisant presque pitié lorsqu’il lui chuchote que sa chemise est trop serrée à cause de la cravate. Un idiot sous couvert d’une bouille attachante, c’est ça qui a voulu le ramener en cellule alors que des terroristes venaient de faire sauter le commissariat.

Le petit gars s’éclipse quelques longues minutes, avant de finalement revenir, semblant bien plus blafard qu’à son départ. Il a sûrement dû assister à une fellation dans les toilettes, vu qu’il ne connaît pas les bluffs du poker, il ne voit pas pourquoi il connaîtrait ça. Mais il peut quand même dire dans son langage corporel qu’il a été secoué par ce qu’il a vu, pauvre enfant. Après deux bonnes heures intensives de gain face à la banque, à apprendre comment jouer à son jeune acolyte, un garde du corps daigne enfin s’asseoir face à eux. Pas trop tôt… Il sait que les choses sérieuses commencent enfin, alors il arrête de tenir la taille de Niko, qui a l’air désormais bien rouge quand il lui lance un rapide regard. Mauricio profite de son whiskey tout en continuant de gagner de l’argent face à l’homme de main du patron, ce n’est pas très compliqué une fois qu’il a analysé ses mimiques face à chaque carte.

Le garde du corps abandonne après peu de temps, aucune de ses cartes ne lui permettant de gagner plus de deux parties d’affilée face à lui. Un sourire né sur son visage, et il s’agrandit quand il a l’occasion de déposer un léger baiser dans le creux du cou de Niko, sa cravate desserrée lui permettant de goûter sa peau. Il peut voir que les vigiles ont fait partir tout le monde dans le casino, eh bien, Lampard ne perd vraiment pas de temps quand quelqu’un vient lui prendre son argent. Il murmure à l’oreille de Niko de préparer un appel à la police, même si c’est lui la police, des vrais officiers armés et entraînés seront plus efficaces qu’un minot enthousiaste. Il a son arme dans son pantalon, alors s’ils doivent tenir quelques temps, il pourra tenter quelque chose…

Lampard arrive bel et bien devant lui. Il a toujours autant un air renfrogné votant pour les Tories. C’est sûrement parce qu’il le fait, mais il se fout de ses idéologies politiques. Le coup qu’il se prend derrière la tête aurait dû être esquivé, mais il n’était pas assez concentré… Putain, ce n’est pas professionnel de sa part… Il se retrouve à moitié allongé sur la table de poker, sa propre arme le menaçant contre sa nuque alors que Lampard se fout sûrement de lui du regard. Au moins ils ont une partie de plan… Quoique… Lampard s’assoit à sa place, passant son bras autour de la taille du minot, qui a l’air paralysé sur place, ne perdant pas de temps pour lui prendre son téléphone et empêcher l’appel à la police.

‘’Allez Mauricio, tu ne pensais quand même pas qu’avec tout l’argent que le casino me fournit je n’aurais pas assez d’argent pour acheter le commissariat ?’’ Eh bien ça explique pourquoi certains policiers n’avaient pas l’air très impliqués…

‘’Laisse-le gosse retourner chez lui, il n’a rien à voir là-dedans.’’

‘’Le gosse ? Oh ne t’inquiète pas, je saurai m’occuper du petit, après tout, je lui ai déjà montré des choses dans les toilettes tout à l’heure.’’ Mauricio sent sa frustration monter en lui quand Lampard révèle la marque qu’il lui a laissée sur le cou, quel salaud, faire ça à _son_ minot…

Un autre coup à la tête alors qu’il aperçoit une dernière fois Lampard embrasser son Niko terrorisé, et tout tourne au noir…

À suivre…


End file.
